


Father Holmes Listens

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sherlock's Violin, Sherlock's music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: A prequel to But was Mycroft really the first to know?





	

Something’s not right. Not  _usual_ , at least, as loosely defined as that term is in his household.

He may not have the same observational skills that would’ve allowed his wife (had she decided to accompany him on this brief errands trip to London) to instantly form a dozen valid deductions with one glance at the state of the flat. But when it comes to his younger son, he always  _listens_.

It was 23 years ago that he’d quietly placed a shiny violin case on Sherlock’s bedside table, and immediately it became solace for his little storm of a boy. A companion that Sherlock would gingerly pick up before retreating from the too-noisy world.

Throughout the years the beautifully composed music told the senior Holmes what his son would not verbalise. There were chapters of sadness (in the grey days when Redbeard was gone, or when Mycroft left for university) and even agony (a dark period indeed), but never anything comparable to the melody that is currently filling the room at 221B.

He hears the brimming turmoil. The battle between anger and melancholy. The inherent stubbornness that struggles to keep thundering waves at bay. And..the glimmer of _hope_ restrained by steely forces of hesitation.

He recalls the recent incident - largely to do with a..Miss Adler, he believes that was the name - that  _clearly_  (despite Mycroft’s composed expression) caused his elder son serious distress at work. Hmm.

…

The four soft words from the senior Holmes were met with silence. But Sherlock did not recoil in annoyance from the warm, firm hand on his shoulder. Nor did he huff at the absurdity of such presumptions. And knowing Sherlock, that was confirmation enough.

 

_A flight to Karachi was booked a few days after the scene above, under the alias Mr Sigerson as acknowledgement of a constant, tacit support._

**_Father Holmes had said, “Go get her, son.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> AU interpretation of the name Sigerson (Son of Siger) in Neither A Soldier Nor A Gentleman by Francesca_Wayland
> 
> [Apologies for gradually accumulating an excess of the Everyone Knows scenarios on here. I mean they *are* Holmeses.. But this one probably marks the end of the series, and I shall hopefully write some actual Adlock, with physical presence of both parties, at some point.]
> 
> Have a good weekend to anyone reading this! 15 days till Sherlock S4 :D
> 
> Best wishes from  
> A random biochemist


End file.
